Uninvited Guests
by CK AG SD twilight lovers
Summary: Aliens invade Earth.   Discontinued.
1. Intro

**This was a journal entry for school when I started it but it got to be too much to put in my journal so i wrote it in a different notebook and now I'm posting it here. I stopped working on it awhile ago but I'll try to finish it if it get alot of reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

His heart was pounding. He was sure he had heard the doorknob turn.


	2. Chapter 1

**First real chapter. WOOHOO! :) After the next chapter I'm going to wait until i get some reviews until I update any more chapters.**

He cautiously walked down the steps. He was not sure if he should go to the door. He waited. Again he heard the doorknob turn. The door slowly opened slightly. Then a little more. Now he was terrified. Someone or something was slowly opening his door.

The door opened further. Now he could see the faint outline of something. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't human. He heard the creature growl. Now he was terrified than ever. A growling alien creature was at his door and he was paralyzed with fear.

The door opened halfway. The alien creature was not alone. There was a smaller bat like creature flying beside it. The alien put one foot inside. It opened the door all the way then stepped inside. It was too dark for him to see clearly. What he saw of the alien was that it was huge and it had long, sharp claws. It turned toward him. It turned toward him. He wanted to run away, to defend himself if it attacked, but he couldn't move. The creature let out a deafening screech and then lunged toward him. He felt searing pain and then fell to the floor unconscious.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok starting now I'm not updating unless I get reviews. I want 3 before I post the next chapter.**

When he awoke, he felt liquid dripping down various parts of his body. He knew it was blood from when the alien attacked him. He opened his eyes. To his dismay, he found that only one eye opened. He feared that the creature had clawed his eye out. He looked at his legs. His left leg was gone from the knee down. He was sitting against the wall. The bat like thing was watching him from the staircase. He shifted position a little and the bat was off the stairs and attacking him.

He heard a loud thud and something falling from the ceiling. The bat had stopped attacking him so he looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling. Then the alien jumped through the hole and landed 10 feet away from him. It seemed even bigger than it had the night before. It was dark green, reptilian, and wore a black hooded cape. It growled something to its pet, which then dug its claws into his shirt, picked him up, and followed the alien out the doorway. The door was cracked in half on the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :)**

They took him into the dense forest behind his home. When they had reached their destination he was startled by what he saw. There were thousands of aliens here. There were also many humans there, too. Then he looked up. There were hundreds of alien spaceships hovering above them. He finally realized what was going on. This was an invasion. There were probably millions of these strange alien in all of the huge ships. That was a guess based off of what he could see. And he only had one eye.

The bat creature put him by a group of other humans. A lighter green colored alien stood near this group. Once he was on the ground he further inspected his injuries. He saw that his right hand was also gone. His left hand and right foot had deep bites in them. He assumed that they were from the bat because they were bleeding excessively.

The alien guarding them said something to another alien that was walking past. It then grabbed him and started walking to one of the ships that had already landed. Something hit his head before they reached the ship and he was knocked unconscious.

**2 REVIEWS PLEASE! :) - AG**


	5. Chapter 4

**YEAH! I GOT 4 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! I have a lot of stuff to do in school and at home right now so I'm trying to update this as fast as I can. Enjoy this chapter.**

He came out of unconsciousness to find himself lying on a hard piece of metal. He didn't want to open his eyes to look where he was. He was afraid that one of the aliens would be there. But his curiosity got the best of him. He opened his eyes.

He was startled when he saw everything in infrared. He quickly looked at the rest of his body. His hand had been replaced with a robotic one and so had his leg. It also made him wonder. Why would they give him fake limbs if they were just going to kill him? Maybe they were going to do something else to him. Enslave him? That would be a good reason. Make all of the humans work for them. But he really didn't want to find out. He would rather die then and there.

He tried to make his new eye see normally and eventually it worked. He looked around the room he was in. It seemed to him like it was some kind of research facility. It might not be though. He didn't know anything about the types of technology these aliens had. But if it was a research facility he was now the experiment.

He looked to the farthest corner of the room and saw another human tied up in a chair. They mouthed the words help me. He really wished he could help them but there had to be many more humans here. If he helped one he would have to try to help them all.

Then he realized that he might not even be on Earth anymore. He didn't notice it at first but there was a window beside him. He was very relieved to find that he was still on Earth. There were armies of humans fighting the aliens now. There were many weapons that he had never even seen before. They were very advanced.

He heard an explosion. Then he felt himself flying through the air. He hit the ground and was again, knocked unconscious.

**I want 3 more reviews for the next chapter. - AG**


End file.
